Vs. Primeape
Vs. Primeape is the first episode in the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 8/8/2014. Story The group is resting in a canyon area eating Rice Balls. Then a Mankey comes over, cheerful and sniffing the air at the Rice Ball. Ian: Hello there. Want some food? Mankey chatters happily, nodding. Ian gives it a Rice Ball, it eating it. Ian scans it in his Pokédex. Pokédex: Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokémon. This Pokémon is extremely easy to anger. The slightest signal of confrontation is enough to set it off. Ian: A Fighting type. That could actually be pretty useful. Conway: You heard the Pokédex, didn’t you? It’ll get that thing real angry. Ian: Then we won’t give it a chance to retaliate. Sandstorm! Sandslash swings its claws, a whip of Sandstorm slamming into Mankey. It gets angry, as Sandslash appears, claw glowing white to use Crush Claw. Mankey uses Low Kick, sweeping its leg around and knocking Sandslash back. Mankey charges in with Thrash, completely furious. Sandslash goes in with Rollout. Mankey’s fist gets through the quills, hitting Sandslash in the stomach. Mankey then unleashes a barrage of attacks, Thrashing Sandslash. Sandslash flies back, injured. Ian: Sandslash! Mankey screeches, as it charges in again. Conway: Not good. Exeggcute! Conway throws a Pokéball, choosing Exeggcute. Exeggcute: Exeggcute! Conway: Exeggcute, Barrage! The Exeggcute eggs fly forward, Barraging Mankey with its body. Mankey turns and faces Exeggcute, who is now nervous. Conway: Now, lull it to sleep with Hypnosis! Exeggcute’s eyes glow, releasing Hypnotic waves. They hit Mankey, who takes it. It starts swaying from side to side, then shakes it off, charging in and smashing Exeggcute with Thrash attack. Exeggcute is down, as Conway returned it. Elise: What happened? Conway: The ability Vital Spirit! It prevents it from falling asleep! Mankey charges at Conway, as Sandslash Digs out of the ground, sending Mankey skyward. Sandslash goes after it, as Mankey Thrashes it in midair. Sandslash hits the ground, defeated. Ian: Sandslash! (He returns Sandslash.) That Thrash attack must be extremely powerful. Conway: One of the most dangerous moves. Although, Mankey is dizzy and now prancing around. Conway: It causes confusion. Ian: Then we can take it out. Gastly! (He throws the Pokéball, choosing Gastly.) Hex! Gastly: Gas! Gastly’s eyes glow red, Mankey glowing red as well. The energy surge hits Mankey, launching it back. Mankey, snapping out of confusion, charges in, using Thrash. The attack goes through Gastly, doing no damage. Elise: It didn’t do anything! Conway: Ghost types are immune to Normal and Fighting type moves. Meaning Mankey can’t hurt it. Mankey is furious, as it starts stamping the ground. Mankey glows, as its body starts to morph. Conway: No way! Ian: The experience it got from its recent victories, plus the desire to win is causing, evolution! Primeape: Primeape! (Ian scans it with the Pokédex.) Pokédex: Primeape, the Pig Monkey Pokémon, and the evolved form of Mankey. Almost always angry, its strength increases with anger. It is an expert in quick and powerful attacks. Primeape jumps into the air, at Gastly. It grabs Gastly, and Flings it to the ground. Gastly slams into the ground and is defeated. Ian: What? A Seismic Toss shouldn’t hurt it! Conway: That was a Fling attack! A Dark type move! (Ian returns Gastly.) Primeape: Primape! Primeape chases after the group, everybody running away. Elise: Why is it chasing us?! Ian: To prove its stronger. Ian looks around, seeing they were trapped in the canyon. Ian: Nowhere to go. Keep going! Elise and Conway keep going, Ian slowing down. Ian: Venomoth! (He chooses Venomoth.) Venomoth: Venomoth! Ian: Stun Spore! Venomoth flaps its wings, releasing Stun Spore. Primeape runs through it, stopping as paralysis kicks in. Ian: Now, Confusion! Then Gust! Venomoth’s eyes glow blue, as a blue energy wave slams into Primeape, knocking it into the canyon wall. Venomoth then uses Gust, striking Primeape hard. Ian: Got you. Go, Pokéball! Ian throws the Pokéball, capturing Primeape. The ball shakes violently, Primeape trying to break free. The ball locks, as it stops shaking. Ian walks over, picking up the Pokéball. Ian: I caught, a Primeape! The Pokéball then shrinks, the button blinking. Ian: Huh? What’s going on? Ian catches up with Elise and Conway, who were lying on the ground, exhausted. Ian: After running like that, it’s better to keep your head up, keep air flowing. Elise: (Panting) Can’t move. Conway: Did you get it? Ian: Yeah. (Holds up the blinking Pokéball.) Though I don’t know what’s up now. Conway: Oh, that’s just a lock. The Pokémon Association declared the rule of only having 6 Pokémon in your party at a time. Therefore, Pokéballs lock after catching a new one until you have room for it. So, you can either send Primeape or a different Pokémon to Professor Oak. Ian: Oh. Will have to do that once we make it to the city. Ian points into the distance, Saffron City visible in the distance. Ian: Let’s go. Main Events *Ian catches a Primeape. **It reveals Low Kick, Thrash and Fling. **Its ability is Vital Spirit. *Conway's Exeggcute reveals Barrage and Hypnosis. *The Pokémon Association is mentioned for the first time. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Gastly (Ian's) *Venomoth (Ian's) *Exeggcute (Conway's) *Mankey (evolves) *Primeape (Ian's, new, just evolved) Trivia *This episode is based off the anime episode Primeape Goes Bananas. *The role of the Pokémon Association will be touched on more later. (Dioga beta (talk) 15:20, August 8, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian